


失恋

by Eydenlily



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily
Summary: 主贝波，涉及玛莱、贾利亚德骨科、贝→莱贝尔托特17，波尔克24排尿注意
Relationships: Marcel Galliard | Berwick & Porco Galliard, Porco Galliard/Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Marcel Galliard | Berwick
Kudos: 20





	失恋

*部分援引美高设定  
*皮克、贾利亚德大概24~25岁  
*坏孩子贝出没  
  
  
今天是莱纳和玛律塞尔交往的一周年，他旷掉了社团的活动，本来打算一起出去逛逛，吃个饭，也许能共同度过夜晚，但是今天也是波尔克的生日。  
莱纳情绪不太高，甚至忘记叫上贝尔托特，一个人拉着背包出了学校。  
走到校门口，旁边传来一阵喧闹，莱纳一抬头，看见一个穿着冲锋衣的男人，跨坐在一台银黑的雅马哈上，戴着黑色的头盔，见到莱纳走过来便向他招手。  
——那是波尔克的车，他认得。  
莱纳心里一沉，握紧了书包的背带。  
玛律塞尔先去见了波尔克，然后来接他去参加生日聚会，就是这样。莱纳沉默地接过头盔，在旁人的窃窃私语里坐到后座上。  
“坐稳了。”  
“嗯……嗯？！”  
莱纳猛地挺直腰板，前面的人微微偏过头，莱纳只能看到自己的脸在黑色挡板上扭曲的搞笑模样，但他能想象出头盔下那张正在坏笑的脸。  
“你、你怎么来了？”  
“接你去吃饭，还能怎么？”引擎轰地响起来，车身微微震动。“还要我亲自来请，您可真金贵。抱着我的腰，莱纳少爷。”  
莱纳不太情愿地搂住对方的腰，发现他比玛律塞尔瘦得多。  
几乎是同时，黑色的铁马咆哮着窜了出去，波尔克的风格近乎狂野，莱纳紧张地收紧了手臂，憋了一肚子的话都被甩到身后去了。  
今天是工作日，人工湖附近清净了不少，仍有三三两两的闲人聚在一起，盘腿坐在野餐布上，享受着炸鸡，汽水，和松鼠们的讨食。  
波尔克摘下头盔，甩了甩头，把垂下来的额发拢到脑后。莱纳觉得有点刺眼，扭开了头。  
皮克和阿尼已经到了，正凑在一起安装烧烤架子，莱纳跟她们打了招呼，开始寻找玛律塞尔的身影。  
“你男朋友在那边。”  
莱纳一抖，震惊地看着波尔克，努力把赧色压制在下巴以下。对方只是淡淡地看着他，眼神好像有很多话要说似的。  
“波尔克……你什么时候知道的？”  
对方翻了个白眼，拖着声音说道：“我倒想问你，为什么觉得我不知道？”  
莱纳有点吃瘪，波尔克似乎不太在意这件事——至少表面上是这样。  
“我去帮忙……”  
他说完就往面包车那边走去，玛律塞尔正在把饮料和食材一箱箱往外搬。  
“莱纳！”  
对方爽朗的笑容让莱纳心情好了很多，他走过去，飞快地在对方脸上亲了一口。心想如果其他人不在就好了，不过今天是波尔克的生日，莱纳无论如何也不会做蠢事。  
大概是察觉到他的低气压，玛律塞尔和莱纳聊起橄榄球联赛的事，阿尼从乐队又单飞了的事，还有报社老板被不明教团诈骗了三十万的事。  
玛律塞尔比莱纳大七八岁，却完全没有架子，莱纳有时候会担心自己会不会显得太幼稚，然而每当看到对方看着自己的眼睛，就完全打消了这份担忧，也不再蹩脚地想让自己显得更成熟。  
烧烤架冒出了热气，莱纳抱着两箱食材走过去，波尔克问他是不是和贝尔托特吵架了，莱纳一时语塞，不敢说是自己心不在焉忘了叫他。  
“我去接他吧。”  
“还是我去吧，怎么能劳烦今天的主角一直跑腿？”皮克站起来，盯着高高的一堆肉串舔了舔嘴唇，说：“不准比我先吃肉噢。”  
“你啊……”波尔克哭笑不得地把钥匙扔给她，道：“还说我是主角呢。”  
“各位，他好像已经来了。”阿尼头也不抬地说，一边把肉排串在铁签上。  
莱纳有些愧疚地迎过去，好在贝尔托特似乎并没有放在心上，像平常一样和大家打了招呼，也蹲在草坪上和阿尼一起串起肉来。  
聚会就像世界上所有的生日party那样顺利进行着，皮克和波尔克都脱下了工作服，看上去就和莱纳他们差不多大，玛律塞尔则一直笑着听他们讲学校里的琐碎轶事。  
“酒！快把酒搬上来啦——”  
皮克吹着口哨使唤着今天的寿星，波尔克从车上扛来一箱啤酒，调侃她就是个无底洞。  
玛律塞尔摆了摆手，说：“我一会儿还要开车送他们，就不喝了。”  
“哎呀，那不就只有我们两个人喝，真没意思……”  
莱纳正想去拿，却被按住了手。  
“你还没到年纪吧？”  
“呲——”  
“等、阿尼！”  
金发女孩咕噜咕噜地喝下去半罐，冷漠的眼神像在说“怎么了”。  
大人们默契地叹了口气：“阿尼的话就算了……”  
“贝尔托特和莱纳喝果汁。”  
“啊？！”  
波尔克瞪了莱纳一眼，把一瓶橙汁用力地放在他跟前。  
“我也不喝了，还要开车。”  
“波克！你搞什么啊，装什么好孩子……”皮克鼓起嘴，爬到波尔克身上闹他去了。  
“贝尔托特晚上不是得回去吗？我送他。”  
突然被点到名，贝尔托特愣了一下，像是上课走神的时候被老师抽问。  
“呃，我自己回去就可以了……”  
“也是……毕竟贝尔托特很听话，不会像某人一样到处鬼混。”  
“哈……？！谁鬼混了啊？”莱纳感觉自己莫名其妙被针对了，差点一口橙汁喷出来。  
眼见着两人又要吵起来，玛律塞尔赶紧把莱纳拉起来，借口叫他和自己去车上拿相机。  
黑发男生又沉了下去，他本身就不太爱说话，比起诉说他更愿意当一个倾听者。  
“我再去烤点肉。”  
“啊，贝尔托特……”  
皮克撑着脸，看着对方高挑的身影，喃喃道：“贝尔托特是不是有点拘谨啊？”  
“他一直都是那样吧。”波尔克咬着牛排，淡淡地说。世上本来就有很多内向沉默的人，也没道理非要让别人情绪高涨起来，更何况——  
波尔克瞄了眼昏暗的林子，天色已暗，放眼望去只能看到一团团的灯火亮着，大笑和呢喃忽远忽近地传来，很有夏天的味道。  
他站起来，走到贝尔托特身边，翻着烤架上滋滋作响的肉串。高大的男生隔一会儿就看看他，一副欲言又止的样子，波尔克也不问，等他自己开口。  
“那个，贾利亚德先生，这是……礼物。”他从外套口袋里摸索了一会儿，拿出一个精致包装的小盒子。  
“谢谢……”波尔克略微讶异地接过来，盒子掂着很轻，如果不是贝尔托特他都要以为对方要跟他求婚了。  
“我打开了？”  
“也不是什么贵重的东西……就只是，胶片。”  
波尔克挑挑眉，男生努力寻找措辞的样子有些为难，嘴唇微微抿着，橘红色的光在他脸上闪耀。  
“贾利亚德先生不是很喜欢摄影吗？不过我只是个外行……”  
“谢谢，我很喜欢。”波尔克摇了摇那小盒子，把它放进口袋里。  
皮克从餐布上撑起身子，向他们喊道：“来拍照了哦——悄悄话之后再说吧？”  
波尔克拍拍贝尔托特的肩膀，两人一起走过去。莱纳和玛律塞尔不知道说了些什么，突然变得容光焕发起来，捧着相机摆弄着。  
“笨蛋，别给我弄坏了。”  
莱纳不满地挑起眉毛，说：“摸一下都不准吗？我又不是大猩猩。”  
波尔克接过相机低头调试起来，轻飘飘回道：“大猩猩都比你细致。”  
莱纳盯着他的头顶，吐了吐舌头。  
“要拍了哦——”  
也许是因为职业病，重拍了好几次波尔克都不太满意——明明一开始是最没兴致的那个人。到后面每个人的姿势也越来越搞怪，最后干脆扭到一块去了。  
“累死我了……”  
“你也太强迫症了吧？”  
皮克捂着嘴笑他，波尔克不置可否地耸耸肩，坐在地上翻看刚才的照片。  
“话说，莱纳和玛律塞尔去哪儿了？”  
“车上吧。”波尔克头也没抬地说。  
皮克若有所思地看着他，把最后一口啤酒灌进肚子里。  
  
“贾利亚德先生，可以聊聊吗？”  
波尔克卷起餐布，看了眼身后的男生，心里大致猜到了对方想说什么。  
“嗯，来帮我把这个放到车上去。”  
“好……”  
皮克和阿尼已经歪在座位上打起盹了，玛律塞尔会送她们回家。  
“把这个戴上。”波尔克递给贝尔托特一个头盔，对方却迟迟不接。  
“怎么了？”  
夜色下波尔克看不清对方的神情，只觉得那男孩身上传来一种熟悉的固执。  
“可以边走边说吗？”  
“……”  
波尔克沉默了几秒，指尖在坐垫上点着。贝尔托特忐忑又期待地望着他。  
“好吧。”波尔克把机车推到汽车旁，和玛律塞尔说了些什么，两人一起把车抬了上去。  
男生仿佛松了口气一般，乖乖背着书包等波尔克回来。  
“明天见，贝尔托特。”莱纳向他挥挥手，系上了安全带。  
“嗯，明天见。”  
汽车缓缓发动，很快把两人抛在原地，贝尔托特脸上的笑意也紧跟着退了下去。  
“抱歉……你明天还要上班的吧？”  
“没什么好抱歉的，反正你也很少提要求嘛。”贝尔托特性格纤细，从另一个角度来说就是很麻烦，波尔克倒是希望他不要想那么多。  
他们并肩走了好一会儿，贝尔托特才开口：  
“莱纳跟我说，玛律塞尔先生向他求婚了。”  
脚步停住了，心脏咚咚地跳了几下，波尔克有些意外——自己对这件事并没有想象中那么反应过度。  
“是么……什么时候？”  
“就是刚才。”  
“噢。……嗯。”  
男生好像有些焦急，追问道：“你之前就知道了吗？”  
波尔克抬头看着他，对方眼里无法掩饰的失落让他有点郁闷。  
“如果你是说他们两个交往的事，我是知道。”  
贝尔托特愣了好一会儿，才低声道：“是吗……我是上个月才知道。”  
“莱纳没告诉你啊？”话没说完波尔克就后悔了，他本来无意在对方伤口上撒盐的。  
“是啊，他什么也没说。”  
波尔克迈开步子，沿着马路牙子往前走，夏夜的风裹着点潮气，身后的人又一言不发，他一下子烦躁起来。  
“你就想问这个吗？”  
“……贾利亚德先生，你就没任何感觉吗？”  
波尔克忍不住笑了一声，转过来挡在贝尔托特身前，对他说：  
“我当你想说什么呢，我能有什么感觉？我哥跟谁谈恋爱和我有什么关系，你想让他们分手又和我有什么关系？”  
“……你生气了。”  
男生低着头，不喜不怒的眉眼让波尔克一时接不上话。  
“我没有。只是有点烦躁。”他也不知道自己跟一个孩子发什么脾气。“上班很累的啊，哪有闲心思想这些，你以后就明白了。”  
“对不起……我只是不知道该对谁说了。”男生掩饰不住声音的颤抖，但还是继续讲着：“我知道的，莱纳他……从来就只把我当成朋友，但还是忍不住想说不定有一天他能察觉到。我还以为……就算莱纳和别人在一起了，我也能笑着祝他幸福呢。”  
“不说出来，别人怎么知道呢。”他笑得实在难看，波尔克无奈地放轻了语气，却也不知道要怎样安慰失恋的人。  
“你说得对……再说，莱纳本来也没理由凡事都跟我讲吧。”  
贝尔托特故作轻松的语调反而让波尔克难受起来。他重重地吐了口气，说：  
“也不一定……非要是那个人吧。”  
一高一低的两条人影隐在霓虹灯的斑驳下，半晌，只有寂静。  
波尔克先开了口：“走吧，时间不早了。”  
“……我不想回去。”  
波尔克看他一眼，说：“别闹了，你祖父还在家等你吧。”  
“我跟他讲了今天大家要给你庆生，他说可以不回来。”贝尔托特别过脸，小声说道。  
看来是拗不过他，波尔克索性说：“那走吧，陪我喝酒去。”  
“咦？”  
“咦什么，我可不想生日当天一整晚都给小孩子疏导心理问题。”  
“我、我不是小孩子……”贝尔托特红着脸辩解道，波尔克没理他，叫了辆计程车，报上了常去的酒吧名字。  
贝尔托特僵硬地缩在座椅上，一直到下车都是不太自在的模样。波尔克拎过他的包，说：“别紧张，这边算是比较安静的，不过你一个人不准来。”  
他又补充道：“也不能和莱纳一起来。”  
“我才不会来……”贝尔托特小声嘟囔道，跟着他走进缀着蓝紫色灯管的大门。  
他一直是模板似的乖宝宝，和香烟酒精绝缘，自然也不会靠近这类场所。  
也许是贝尔托特的身高和体格让他看起来像个成年人吧，门口的服务生只看了他们一眼，态度冷淡地点点头，波尔克驾轻就熟地找到一个卡座坐下来，给贝尔托特点了杯气泡水，他自己则是“老规矩”。  
贝尔托特谨慎好奇地环顾四周，酒吧的音乐并不吵闹，甚至有点旖旎的情调，他暗忖这就是大人喜欢去的地方，随后又觉得自己太小孩子思路了，有些郁闷地嘬着吸管。  
波尔克抿了口酒，蓝幽幽的液体在他手指下好似发着光，他随手抽了本时尚杂志看起来，贝尔托特忽然觉着这样的贾利亚德先生周身笼罩着一股知性的气息。  
贝尔托特捧着又高又重的玻璃杯，偷偷打量对面的男人，说实话他平时对莱纳以外的大部分人都不太上心，即便这样——或者说正因如此，他连表白都没有就直接失恋了。  
波尔克低头的角度，翻页的动作，拿起酒杯的动作……贝尔托特隐隐约约感觉到他和自己的不同，那种东西是叫做“成熟”吗？   
他想到玛律塞尔，那个男人毋庸置疑被所有人肯定、崇拜，这是理所当然的。  
“贾利亚德先生，你觉得……我是什么样的人？”  
波尔克抬起头，心道这人还真是“不鸣则已一鸣惊人”，他其实不太会应对这种类型的，因为他自己本身也不是多么健谈的人。  
“要我说……你挺好的，就是太闷了。”  
“嗯……很多人都这么说。木讷、无聊……”  
“我没有在批评你，只是有时候，想要什么就要说出来。”波尔克撑着脸看着他，继续说：“要让对方知道你想要他，这才是最有说服力的东西吧？”  
“是、是这样啊……”  
“呃，嗯，应该是的。”波尔克心虚地蹭了蹭鼻子，有一多半都是瞎扯的，他又没谈过恋爱怎么会知道？贝尔托特一看就是容易把别人的话放在心上的那种人，这让波尔克有些头疼。  
“别想太多了。”  
“嗯……我只是在想我应该做点改变。”  
黑发男生的眼神飘忽起来，可能真是在思考人生吧，波尔克不禁回起着自己是不是也有过这样的时期，他想来想去，记忆里几乎都是自己的哥哥。  
波尔克含了口酒在嘴里，觉得有点没意思。明明是两个人，他却有种喝闷酒的感觉。  
也许是酒不够烈。  
波尔克点了一杯又一杯，贝尔托特看着他喝了一杯接一杯。  
“贾利亚德先生……要不我们回去吧？”  
他看起来已经醉了，虽然是自己说的不想回家，可照顾醉鬼也是相当麻烦的事。  
波尔克歪倒在沙发靠背上，半眯着眼，他本来没有多愁，喝多了之后反而更加郁结了。  
没有得到回应，贝尔托特不知如何是好的时候，一个男人从后面拍了拍他。男人穿着西装，看不出身份。  
“他好像喝醉了。”  
那人向波尔克抬起下巴，贝尔托特闷闷地应了声，对方自来熟的态度让他不太适应。  
“他是你哥哥？还是男朋友？”  
“……”  
——啊，是这样啊。  
对方眼中的好意让贝尔托特一阵反胃，他突然站起来，那人被吓了一跳，仰着头露出个僵硬的笑容。贝尔托特冷冰冰地看着他，一语不发。  
“贾利亚德先生，我们走了。”他俯下身从波尔克身上翻出钱包——刚才上的那些酒看着就不便宜，他身上的零用钱大概只够给自己买单。  
“这就要回去了？我开车送你们吧，宝贝儿……呃、”  
“我说你——”  
“什、……”  
“麻烦让开。”  
他脸色黑得吓人，无起伏的嗓音像在诉述悼词。陌生人呆愣地扁了扁嘴，往旁边让开了。  
贝尔托特把背包挂在胸前，拉着波尔克的手臂将他背了起来，男人比莱纳轻不少，这个过程几乎毫不费力。  
贝尔托特匆匆结了账，不敢和对面的人对视，好在对方也没有多加盘问，直到走出那道花里胡哨的门他才松了口气。  
指针早已过了十二点。  
“贾利亚德先生……现在怎么办啊？”  
回应他的只有呼到脖子边的酒气，贝尔托特轻叹了一声，觉得今晚实在糟透了，身后的人大概也是这么觉得的。  
路边歪歪扭扭倚着几个流浪汉，他不禁加快了脚步，实在不行只能把这个醉鬼一起带回家去。  
背后的人不安分地动了动，像是嫌弃他的背太硬不好睡，发出不舒服的呜咽声。过了一会儿贝尔托特才蓦地反应过来，恰好路过一座小公园，他刚把人放下，波尔克就撑到一棵树上吐起来。  
贝尔托特看着他吐了好久，完全不明白既然酒精这东西会让自己难受，为什么大人们还要将之视若珍宝。  
他搀着波尔克在长椅上坐下，四周似乎没有人，接着飞快地跑到自动贩卖机那儿买了瓶水。波尔克捂着额头仰倒在椅背上，看不出他是否还清醒着。  
——明明是大人，却还照顾不好自己。  
贝尔托特“伺候”着他漱了口，因为过度呕吐的缘故，波尔克的鼻尖红红的，眼睛下面也是一片潮红。  
贝尔托特蹲下来，两手撑在波尔克的大腿上，微微抬头看着他。  
“还说什么‘想要什么就说出来’，你自己不也做不到嘛……”  
他忍不住伸手抬起对方的下颚，这副面孔比起他少年时长开了不少，在这之下深藏的东西却没有变过。  
“我知道的，我从来都比不过玛律塞尔大哥，他又帅气，又稳重，什么事都能做好……所以为什么我会觉得不甘心呢？”  
“贾利亚德先生……”贝尔托特摸了摸波尔克的嘴唇，声音里带着他自己都弄不明白的异质。“其实，只要你开口说不喜欢，事情不就解决了吗？”  
“……原来，你还挺坏心眼的啊。”  
“贾利亚德先生，你居然装睡。”  
波尔克在心里骂了一句，他现在心脏跳得飞快，反应却比平时慢了许多，像是有两个大汉对着他的太阳穴敲锣打鼓。  
“想要什么就说，那是小孩子的特权，明白吗？”  
“对玛律塞尔先生提要求不也是您的特权嘛……”  
贝尔托特小声回了一句，波尔克轻轻横了他一眼，说：  
“别这么幼稚。”  
男生语气略微激动起来，他说：“我就是很幼稚……您当然可以放下了，最后不管怎样，你们永远都是兄弟。”  
他声音越说越低，轻得几乎听不见：“对玛律塞尔先生来说，您永远都是第一位的，不是吗？”  
贝尔托特说完就意识到了自己的无理取闹，他承认自己就是在闹别扭，但也无法收回了。  
“对不起。”  
“别道歉，我也说了些奇怪的话。”波尔克觉得今晚的一切都是错误，他不该由着皮克搞什么生日聚会，不该带贝尔托特去酒吧，不该给自己灌一堆乱七八糟的酒。  
“这件事下次再说好吗？”他开始头痛，这样下去只怕明天要请假了，一想到上司阴阳怪气的模样，波尔克连发火的力气都没了，也许他早点辞职比较好。  
贝尔托特没有回答他，四下安静得只剩蝉鸣，和咕咕的鸟叫。波尔克倦得要命，眼皮不受控制地耷拉下去，一点都不想动了。  
“贾利亚德先生？”  
贝尔托特轻轻拍了拍对方的脸，波尔克细眉紧锁，像是已经睡过去了。他心里莫名涌上一个奇怪的念头，双手不受控制地行动起来。  
他小心地拉下冲锋衣的拉链，把外套脱到肩膀下面，波尔克里面只穿了件运动背心，精瘦的身体被灰色布料随意掩着。  
贝尔托特探起上身，在对方颀长的脖颈上蜻蜓点水般吻了一下，那感觉有些奇妙，他小小地舔了一口，舌尖上残留着柔软光滑的触感。  
他记得以前不知道谁说过一句，比起当摄影师，波尔克说不定更适合做模特。  
或许是新鲜感压过了其他杂七杂八的念头，贝尔托特更大胆了些，手指顺着眉弓抚下去，接着在上面落下点点吻迹。  
他想起在学校里听别人聊过的一些事，第一次在别人身上留下了吻痕。贝尔托特轻吮着波尔克的颈侧，觉得自己如同一只吸血鬼，殷红的痕迹第二天就会暗下去，他想波尔克一定会大发雷霆的。  
贝尔托特觉得自己算不上什么纯情派，他做这些事的时候甚至不觉得愧疚。  
——也许贾利亚德先生只是在装睡吧。贝尔托特拨开对方的唇片，犹豫了几秒钟，将自己的贴了上去，湿热的口腔带着香甜酒气，他只轻轻一撬就钻了进去。  
这是舌吻的感觉。  
这是抚摸对方身体的感觉。  
波尔克被锁在人和椅子之间，在感觉到有人在脱自己裤子的时候惊醒般挣扎起来，那人力气很大，而他浑身发软，眼皮沉得像有千斤重，只一使劲，肚子里就纠起排山倒海的反胃感。  
“操、滚开……滚！呃、”  
波尔克用力挥了一拳，被对方躲了过去。  
“该死的……混蛋、你——”  
他脸上突然露出错愕的表情，琥珀色的瞳孔神经质地颤抖起来。  
“你、贝尔托特……你做什么……”  
“喂……说话啊。”  
“……”  
波尔克紧紧抓着自己的衣服，身体因为激动而抖动着。  
他看着贝尔托特抓起他的手，强硬地拉到嘴边吻了吻。  
“我还在想你什么时候会醒——”男生神情严肃，认真地说道：“我现在应该是在做坏事吧……”  
“……啊？”  
“我想确认一下——不，你不想知道吗？”贝尔托特向前压低身体，把波尔克圈了起来，“要是玛律塞尔先生知道你被别人抢走了，会不会生气，会不会让你离开那个人……”  
为什么这小子滴酒未沾却疯得比他还厉害？  
波尔克几乎想放弃思考了，这一小会儿发生的事情完全超出了他的理解能力。  
“贝尔托特，冷静点，好吗？”  
“咦，我很冷静啊。”贝尔托特的手掌贴在他微凉的脸侧，对方的体温传了过来，波尔克却止不住地发抖。  
“贾利亚德先生，你可以拒绝噢。”他语气平平地诉说着报复般的计划，低沉的嗓音像在劝诱游移不定的人与他一同跌入深渊。  
“还是说要做我的共犯呢？”  
“……哈……”  
波尔克觉得可笑地呼出一口浊气，紧绷的身体又放松下来，全他妈乱套了。  
贝尔托特捧着他的脸，深深地吻了下去，冒冒失失的吻技却极大地讨好了成年人疲惫的身体，波尔克自暴自弃地张开嘴，任由对方小狗一样舔舐、啃咬，在他口中寻觅着不存在的诱饵。  
“嗯，我就知道你不会拒绝的……”  
波尔克想捂住耳朵，或者堵上对方的嘴，他也确实这样做了。  
波尔克双脚踩在长椅的边缘，两手被压在椅背上，贝尔托特“上手”很快，逼得他喘不过气。  
他觉得自己一定是疯了。和一个比自己小七岁的男生在公园里打野战，这个男生还是他看着长大的。  
皮带松松垮垮地垂在两侧，牛仔裤脱到了屁股下面，勒着他的大腿，波尔克不是那种在性爱中说个不停的类型，可他更担心对方把在AV里学到的东西用在自己身上。  
——该死的，他为什么要跟一个处男大半夜的瞎搞？  
贝尔托特修长的手指捣着他的嘴，接着又塞进他下面的那张，波尔克疼得痉挛起来，很久没和男人做过了，浑身的肌肉都尖叫着抗拒对方的侵犯。  
“哈……啊、轻点……轻、啊a”  
波尔克忍不住咬在贝尔托特肩膀上，白衬衫被唾液弄湿了一片。他被弄得天旋地转，甚至不知道贝尔托特是什么时候进来的，只感觉到一根粗长的东西在身体里横冲直撞。  
所有的感触都被放大，又磨钝。有人在看他们，可能是流浪汉，或是别的什么。就站在数米外的树荫下，冲着这边手淫。  
“慢……点、嗯——嗯啊……贝尔、”  
“哈……我已经……很……”贝尔托特急促地喘息着，性爱的刺激超出了他的想象，他甚至不确定接下来还能不能保持清醒。  
他压在波尔克身上，对方的额头只能抵着他的胸口，贝尔托特挺直腰板抽插了几下，被缩紧的肉壁吸得泄了出来，没一会儿又硬了起来。精液的润滑让插入更加顺利，羞耻的水声在寂静中无限地放大了。  
“贾利亚德先生……哈、啊……请你再、用力一点……嗯……”  
仿佛品尝到极致的美味，贝尔托特半眯着眼，发出舒服的哼声。  
“好热……嗯……贾利亚德先生……”  
波尔克大口呼吸着凉悠悠的空气，独属于对方的气味勒住他的喉咙，断了线的呻吟不受控制地上下起伏。对方的身体整个罩住了波尔克，他只能在阴影下努力展开自己，被欲潮惹得神思恍惚。  
“啊、呜……贝……贝尔托特等一下、”他几近哽咽地说道，“停一下、我——啊a、啊啊……”  
“怎么……了？”  
高大的男生停下了动作，看着同样失神发喘的男人。波尔克有些难以启齿地动了动嘴唇——他从来没遇到过这种情况，因为尿意中断性事实在是说不出口。  
喝酒就是个错误，糟透了，糟透了。  
“放开我，你要做——等！？”  
再说一次，这糟透了。贝尔托特将他抱了起来，放在自己大腿上，像抱着孩子一样握着他的膝盖窝。波尔克从未觉得身高差是这样耻辱的存在，他气得说不出话，两条腿被向两侧掰开，裤子已经掉到了鞋面上，磨得发红的下体就这么赤裸裸地露在空气中。  
“我再说一次、放……k…啊！”  
贝尔托特从身后插了进去，脆弱的腺体被顶得失控，波尔克胡乱地骂起来，愈加明显的尿意胀得他苦不堪言，他抓着贝尔托特的手臂，在那上面抠出了几道血痕。  
“求、求你了……放开我、呃……呜……操你的、嗯啊……”  
他快疯了，对方每动一下那股酸胀就强烈一分，在这个姿势下根本尿不出来，波尔克扭着腰挣扎起来，充血的性器一下下拍打在小腹上。  
“你他妈到底、想怎样……呼……呼……呃、！别弄、了……妈的……求你别 弄了…”  
突然，身体里像有一根线断了，胀痛得几乎失去感觉的下腹抽动了几下，热流紧跟着倾泻而下，浑白的浊液混在其中，一股股地喷了出来。  
波尔克眼泪都快掉下来了，脸颊火辣辣地烧着，贝尔托特把着他的阴茎，温热的尿液冲在地上，发出刺耳耻辱的响声，很快便顺着缝隙渗了下去。对方的东西还塞在他屁股里，动一下他就尿不出来了，一直折腾了两三分钟顶端才不再漏出水来。  
待对方退出去之后，精液才从后穴里挤出来，一团一团的顺着臀瓣滑下去。  
金棕色的头发乱七八糟地叠在脸上，波尔克止不住地痉挛着，脱力地瘫软在对方怀里。  
贝尔托特从书包里拿了些纸巾，简单地清理了一下，然后替波尔克提起裤子，拉好外套的拉链。  
我又做了坏事，他想。——可他却感觉不到罪恶感，这是因为他本身就不是好孩子吗？  
“贾利亚德先生……没事吧？”  
男人吸了吸鼻子，没开腔。  
贝尔托特深呼吸平复了一会儿，又问：“我们现在去哪儿呢？”  
“……不知道。随便你……去哪儿都行……”波尔克低声应了他，声音比呼吸还轻。  
贝尔托特将怀里的人搂紧了些，无意识地蹭了蹭对方的耳朵，喃喃道：“我送你回家吧，贾利亚德先生。”  
  
“莱纳他们一定也回去了吧。”  
  
  
fin.  
  
  
  
  
（咳，本来还有一段玛莱求婚的，搞不动了哈，下次有机会在别的篇章里写写（？）大概是莱纳和玛律塞尔并排坐着，莱纳开了瓶气泡水，看到盖子上写着什么，天色暗了看不清晰，正要扔掉的时候被玛律塞尔按住了手，玛律塞尔让莱纳把瓶盖给他，“你想做什么？”“不想兑换奖品吗？”玛律塞尔眨了眨眼，把手里的东西又放回莱纳手心，这次变成了一枚戒指。莱纳愣住的时候玛律塞尔吻住了他，“好像有点太早了……可我怕你被别人抢走。”莱纳觉得自己在做梦，一句话都挤不出来，玛律塞尔被他呆滞的样子逗笑了，本来准备好的台词都忘记怎么讲，他扑到莱纳身上，两个人一起滚在草地上，把脸埋在莱纳颈窝里止不住地笑着。）  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
